Let it snow
by karen spelling
Summary: While out for a day of fun in the snow Horatio Caine hurts his balls ouch!


The CSI Miami team had won the nationwide competition of the labs with the most sucessfully solved cases per year. Second best was the team from Vegas. As for the CSI NY-team – let's not talk about it.

They had won – of all prizes – a skiing weekend up in Maine. They whole team had been elated. Well, except Delko that is. He had never seen snow in his life left alone gliding down slopes in deep snow.

Calleigh had smirked. „Now, Cuban, is the time to learn it. It's never too late – even for you!"

Karen was looking forward to it too. She had been an avid skier since she was a little girl. Her family had owned a small vacation home in Vail, Colorado. Every other year starting December they had flown up there.

And – last but not least – the short two day vacation would give Horatio and her a much needed bay and girl-time. The constant fighting in the last month had caused a small rift in their relationship. She had caught Horatio looking at her with furrowed brows and contemplating God-knows-what more than one time. A little time for them alone would do them good.

Only Alex wasn't coming along. She abhorred snow and she had to small children to look after. But she had agreed to baby-sit Horatio's two girls. Hey, she already had two kids – two more wouldn't make much of a difference.

So it was Horatio and Karen, John Hagen and Calleigh, Eric Delko and his latest flame and finally Ryan Wolffe and Valera who took the trip into the mountains.

From Miami they flew up to Boston. From there they rented a SUV who brought them up to romantic getaway in the mountains of Maine.

Well, the romance had get a little bit frayed on the edges as they approached their accommodation for the next two days. It was a cabin in the middle of nowhere - literally. The building boasted of power and water supply– but anything else had to be provided by the happy vacationers themselves.

No restaurants, no shops, no bars – no nothing. Just them and the wilderness. Of course, there was disappointment between the girls. But Horatio and John Hagen - both natural born leaders - had taken over the command while Delko and Wolffe stayed inside.

First priority was to chop wood otherwise all of them would have to freeze. Both – Johan and Horatio donned in their brand new ski suits had voluntarily taken over that task. Let the boys play with the girls while the real men got the deed done.

Karen and Calleigh stood by the door to the cabin and watched the men work. Horatio looked stunningly handsome in his royal blue ski-wear. The padding of the suit added at least five pounds to his lanky frame. A waist-belt in the mid-section accentuated his long legs. Not to forget the flaming red hair and the pale skin – to make a long story short he was quite a sight for sore eyes.

„They are watching us." John said lifting up a big chunk of wood from the floor with both hands and handed it to Horatio who tried to split the piece in two halves with a Tomahawk. Both men turned around at the same time.

„What?"

„We where just thinking – wow! What a sexy ass!" Karen smiled.

John Hagen rolled his eyes.

„Women!"

„Yeah." Horatio chimed in. „We are not boys for just a night, you know!"

„You'd better stop harassing us sexually and make yourself useful." John Hagen stemmed his hands onto his broad hips. „Cook dinner, wash the dishes – or whatever women like are here for.."

„Wow, John. I've to say you've got guts." Horatio slapped him on the shoulder.

Calleigh smiled her sweetest smile.

„Behave John, or I don't let you wear the leather-straps I bought you the other day."

„Leather-straps?" Karen burst out laughing. „My guy is stark naked underneath. Just imagine Calleigh – pulling down that zipper all the way..."

Horatio and John looked at each other nodding shortly.

„Three, two, one! Go1" Horatio counted down and two snow-balls came flying the girl's way missing them only by an inch. They shrieked and ducked back inside the cabin.

The next morning. A day like out of a text-book. The sun was shining, the snow was glittering like a million diamonds and it was oh so chilly.

On their way to the beginners slope they had decided that those who actually were able to ski should help those who had never stood on a pair of skies before.

John Hagen, Karen and Ryan Wolffe were fairly good skiers. Horatio – as always – pretended to be on top of everything.

Karen watched him amused.

„You sure you can manage?"

„Yes, of course. When we were kids Raymond and me went skiing every otherday with an uncle of ours."

„OK. Then I am just curious to know why are you trying to buckle up your skies the wrong way?"

„Nah, crap. I am just checking if it is possible to strap them from backwards as well."

„Oh, sure. Would it hurt you to acknowledge for once in your life that there is actually one thing on this whole planet that you're not able to do?" Karen asked.

„I can do it, OK?"

John Hagen stopped next to them with a sweep spraying everyone with a cloud of powdery snow.

„Guys? What do you say? I'll take Calleigh with me while Karen could help Delko. What about Horatio?"

„I'm a pro." He said.

„That's great. Delko's girlfriend needs two helping hands. She's never been on skies before. We need a volunteer."

„ No problem." Horatio said. „I'll take care of her."

„I bet you do." Karen stuck her tongue out to him.

„Help!" Eric Delko shrieked as Karen got hold of one of his ski poles and pulled him with her a short distance down the slope.

„Now, hold yourself upright, poles firm into the ground and give it a little push. I know you can do it."

She watched him as he slowly skidded through the snow.

„Very good, Eric. Now you've got to push a little bit harder. A little bit more power will do nicely."

He did as he was told and had a small sense of achievement as he managed to ski down a short distance without falling onto his butt.

„Wow! That's so coo1" He exclaimed. „If it only wouldn't be that cold..."

„Well, that comes with the nature of the cause. You think you could manage another short distance? You're doing pretty good."

„Let 'er rip!" Delko exclaimed. „That is so much fun!"

On their slow decent they encountered Horatio and Delko's girl-friend. The young woman was sitting on the snowy ground while Horatio tried to figure out the mechanisms of her binding.

„Need some help?" Karen moved closer.

„Nope. We can manage. Thank you."

The woman looked pleadingly at Karen.

„Actually yes, The Lieutenant has been trying to fix that thing for over half an hour now. I would like to go skiing befor it isgetting dark, you know. Maybe you could help?"

„Certainly." She got down on her knees and with two swift motions of her hand had solved the problem in no time. „See? Just slip it open like that put the shoe in and it will work fine."

„Thank you. How is Eric doing?"

Eric held his hands up into the air and let out a loud scream.

„I am the king of the world! That is so cool! She is such a fine teacher."

The girl sighed. „Could we change partners, please? No offence meant, Lieutenant. But I would like to do be able to stand on my skies before night falls."

„Nope." Eric interjected. „I'd like Karen to show me one or two more tricks of the trade. What about you, H.? Want to do a little race? Huh?"

„Take it slow Delko, please." Karen warned him. „Let's wait with the race until we are down at the valleystation. Let's practice a little bit."

But Horatio wanted to show them that there was nothing easier then skiing.

„Why not?"

„Be careful you two, will you? You don't know how to slow down properly yet."

„Diddya." Horatio said. „You ready, Eric?"

„Always."

Side by side both men looked down at the way the slope was winding down. Well, maybe it looked steeper than it was. They took a deep breath.

„Eric."

„Horatio."

„Go!"

Then they aimed forward. While Eric had at least a little bit control over his skies Horatio felt like he had no power over the sport equipment that he had strapped to his feet whatsoever. Desperately he tried to use the sticks to slow down a bit but that was not going to happen. As a last straw he restored to letting himself fall on his butt.

That slowed down his decent for a small bit but couldn't prevent what was happening next. There was this small fir tree. Dammed thing had to stand in the middle of the slope! On his butt both feed in the air Horatio knew that he and the tree were meant to collide. Frantically he tried to dig his hands into the snow but too late . With a sickening thud and a pain that seared up his groin like flames he knew that he had been hit - at a place where it hurt the most.

„Ahhh! Outch! Whoa!"

Eric had miraculously managed to come to a standstill without hurting himself.

„Horatio!" With two easy verves Karen was at his side. „Are you hurt? Didn't I tell you ? Stupid men. Both!"

He gasped for air and looked at her. The pain had brought tears to his eyes.

„Oh, my. Guess that was a direct hit."

„You can say that." Horatio managed between gasps. „Jesus, let me die."

„You able to get up?" John Hagen had seen the commotion and had left Calleigh up the hill to check things out.

Horatio just groaned holding his hands over his privates. With Delko on one side and Hagen on the other they lifted him up and carried him all the way back to the cabin. Karen followed them suit carrying Horatio's skiing-equipment. Inside tough she was sent away.

There are times when a man just needs another man and when one can't stand women to be around. Hagen had explained to her that this was such a moment. Karen had argued that she just wanted to help and tend to him – but to no avail. Only a man knew what another man was going through if he happens to hurt his dangling bits.

Later on as Karen was allowed into the living room again they had seated Horatio on a cushy couch. He had donned sweat-pants from John which were two sizes too big . But it couldn't be helped. Everything that was tight and constricting had to be avoided – for the next two days at least.

„I hate to say it but even the slightest excitement will hurt him like hell. So don't agitate him."

Karen was at a loss. „Agitate him? I can't follow you. What do you mean?"

John Hagen took a deep breath. „OK, bluntly put, don't do anything that makes him hard. That would be pure torture for the poor guy."

„A-ha."

She knelt down beside him and kissed his forehead.

„Poor honey." She crooned. „But I told you to be careful, didn't I?"

„Right."

„Let me have a look, maybe I could put some ice on it..."

„No!"

„Horatio, I just want to help. John said that some ice would cool the hurting tissue.

"No. No way. Just don't touch, OK?"

"OK. My poor darling."

„Well, so much for a weekend full of passion, huh?" Horatio said. "But I'm going to make up for it. Promised."

Karen smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

„Well, you know there are still John Hagen, Eric Delko and Ryan Wolffe to play substitute for you if I feel some urges."

„Bitch."

In the middle of the night and Horatio felt thirsty. He reached over to the other bedside for Karen. It had been nice the whole evening. She had tented to him. Brought him something to read had massaged his hurting shoulders fed him fruit and hot chocolate – waited on him hand and foot.

Every time he had moaned in pain, she had rushed to his side stroking and soothing him. If getting hurt resulted in being spoiled like that he should have an accident now and then. Brought out the best in Karen.

The bed was empty. So much for spoiling him. Maybe if he groaned a little bit more she would be come running feeling sorry for him. But she wasn't in the bed next to him nor in the room. He had to get a glass of water himself after all.

He hoped out of bed and groaned – this time for real. God, his balls felt like they had been trough the ringer. They were twice his normal size. Under other circumstances very welcome.

Out in the hall everything was quiet. Good. So he needn't to bother with briefs. He tiptoed down the long corridor and stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. A faint light glowed from underneath. Gently he pushed the door open a small gap wide. He was naked after all and he didn't want anyone from the team see him in his hurt state – all purple and bruised.

Calleigh, Valera, Delko's girl-friend and Karen had huddled together in front of the open chimney were a low fire was burning. All women where in different states of undress – he squinted his eyes to see better.

While Karen first French kissed Delko's girl-friend and then Calleigh, Valera kissed Karen's buttocks stroking her between her legs. Then Calleigh turned to Delko's girl-friend and started sucking her breasts while Delko's girl-friend found Calleigh's sensitive spot and started rubbing it. All four women were lost in what they were doing. Sounds of pleasure and content reverberated trough the crammed room.

Horatio groaned as he felt the pain of his balls tighten. His mangled organ come to life and lifted itself up. He was straight but watching women making love together had a certain exciting edge to it. Not that he wanted to share Karen with anyone – as she wouldn't share him with any other woman either.

Forgotten was his thirst. He hobbled back into their room waiting for Karen. As she finally crept back into their bed Horatio faked deep pain moaning in his sleep.

„Everything OK, honey?" Karen leaned over him and stroked his face. Through half closed eyes he searched in her face. Her cheeks were flushed and he detected an angry red well at her neck. Did one of the other ladies give her a hickey?

„Could you bring me some water, please?"

„Of course. Anything else?"

„No, water will do just fine. Thank you."

She lifted him up and put the glass to his lips. He drank then he pulled her close.

„Come here."

„Horatio, you're deadly wounded. I don't think that that is a very good idea."

„Guess what – I wasn't thinking about me. I'd like to spoil you a little."

„It's OK Horatio, really. I can go without it for once in a while – honestly."

„Liar. It is not a good idea to lie to me."

„I don't know what you're talking about?"

„I think you do. Show me your bottom!"

Karen laughed. „I don't think so."

She freed herself from his grip and went to bed turning her back to him. But Horatio didn't give up that easy. He slid down in the bed then reached over and lifted her nightie. With both hands he grabbed her behind and started to bite the firm flesh.

„Horatio! What are you doing?" Came her weak protest. Hiding her face from him she bit her lips in pleasure. As she felt how he slipped his fingers in and out of her while his thumb worked on her sensitive spot she was in heaven. Men could be let so easily!

The next morning Horatio went down for breakfast. Walking was OK again. His balls still hurt but the swelling had gone down a bit. At the table he met John who gave him a knowing smile while pouring himself another cup of coffee.

„So? I guess she didn't go easy on you after all. You where the only one who got lucky last night – well sort of."

„What do you mean?"

„The play that game every time, you know. They have a lot of fun doing it."

„Huh?"

„That lesbian act. Every time they're together. They still think all men are stupid and I don't look through it."

„You mean...they're not into it?"

John Hagen laughed. „Hell, no. But they knew that you were coming looking for Karen and they decided to play it up. Anyway, welcome to the club."

(TBC)


End file.
